A veces me muero de la risa!
by Postmortacum
Summary: Mi Final de Batman 1989, creado por mi. Tiene algunas cosas que os recordaran a "Batman: Una muerte en la familia". Disfrutenlo :


**A veces me muero de la risa!**

El Joker estaba subiendo las escaleras de la catedral. Su Plan habia fracasado. Batman habia estropeda su intento de asesinar a toda Gotham. Ahora ya no le importaba nada. Ni Vicky siquiera. Ahora solamente queria ser libre para volver otro dia...

Batman le seguia, herido tras el choque del Batwing en la plaza de la catedral...pero no podia rendirse. Tenia que vengarse. Tenia que vengar la muerte de sus padres. Hace muchos años atras, en su niñez, el Joker fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Batman, Martha y Thomas Wayne, en un oscuro callejon...aún recordaba esa frase: 

**Has Bailado con el demonio a la luz de la luna?**

Reconocio esa frase cuando dias atras, el Joker se presento en el departamento de Vicky Vale...en ese momento, cuando Joker pronuncio esa frase...supo que él mato a sus padres...y ahora tenía que hacerle pagar...

El Joker llego a lo alto de la catedral, y vio como Batman entraba, rompiendo la trampilla de un golpe. Un ambiente tenso envolvia a Batman y Joker.

- Asi que al final tengo un murcielago en mi campanario, hahaha...!.- Dijo El Joker.

Batman no dudo y se abalanzo encima del Joker. Le Golpeo y arrojo hacia una campana, que le empujo hacia Batman.

- ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO!.- Grito Batman.

Batman asesto una patada en la cara del Joker, arrojandole al suelo.

- IDIOTA! Tu me hiciste tal y como soy! ME ARROJASTE AL TANQUE DE PRODUCTOS QUIMICOS! Y NO FUE FACILL RECUPERARME Y NO CREAS QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO!.- Grito El Joker.

- Lo se!.- Dijo Batman sonriendo enojado.

Batman agarro de nuevo al Joker y le dio mas puñetazos.

- NO SALDRAS BIEN DE ESTO!.- Grito Batman.

Por ultimo, arrojo al Joker contra un muro de madera. El Joker se levanto, tenia sangre por la nariz y boca, y escupio una dentadura de broma. Aprovecho que Batman estaba distraido y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Repitio lo mismo 3 veces, hasta que arrojo a Batman por el tejado, pero batman se agarro a una baldosa. Batman observaba la gran altura que habia. 30 pisos. Maximo 36.

El Joker pensaba que Batman había muerto y llamo a su Helicoptero para escapar de Gotham.

- Rapido, estoy en el tejado de la catedral de Gotham!:- Dijo el Joker a traves de un Walkie Talkie.

Se escucharon sonidos de un helicoptero. Era el helicoptero del Joker. Las solapas del Frac morado del Joker se movian por causa del viento que provocaban las alas del helicoptero. Un maton arrojo unas escaleras, y el Joker se agarro a la sexta, depositando su pie en la primera.

- VAMONOS.- Dijo el conductor del helicoptero.

De repente, Batman lanzo un Batarang al Helicoptero, y espero que este se moviera. El Joker siguio subiendo la escala y logro entrar en el Helicoptero. El Helicoptero se puso en marcha hacia el puerto de Gotham, donde el Joker cogeria un barco y escaparia.

Batman fue subiendo la escala, hasta depositarse debajo del Helicoptero. En un instante, se puso delante del parabrisas del helicoptero y lo golpeo, rompiendo el Cristal. El Joker se sorprendio y cogio su pistola.

- SIN ARMAS JACK!.- Grito Batman.

- Ya no soy Jack! JACK ESTA MUERTO.- Grito el Joker.

- Claro...es una broma muy usada no crees?.- Dijo Batman.

Batman golpeo al Joker, arrojando su pistola fuera del helicoptero. Batman se dio cuenta de que 3 helicopteros de la policia perseguian el helicoptero del Joker.

- TU! TU MATASTE A MIS PADRES!:- Gritaba Batman.

- De que estas hablando?.- Dijo desconcertado el Joker.

- YO TE CREE, PERO POR TU CULPA YO SOY LO QUE SOY! YO SOY LA NOCHE! YO SOY...BATMAN!.- Grito Batman.

Un Maton del Joker, que recien desperto tras el impacto de Batman, agarro una pistola. El Joker lo sabia pero Batman no.

- Dime, Batman...Has bailado con el demonio a la luz de la luna?.- Dijo el Joker.

- Y tu? Has Bailado con el demonio a la luz de la luna? Porque Jack...ESTA...ES TU GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!.- Grito Batman.

Batman agarro al Joker y lo coloco delante suyo.

- DETENTE NOOOO!.- Grito el Joker.

El maton disparo por accidente 3 veces al Joker. 1 Bala le dio en el estomago, otra en el brazo, y la ultima en el pie.

Batman asesto un ultimo puñetazo al maton, dejandole inconsciente de nuevo. Entonces, cogio 2 batarangs, y ato a los 2 criminales, atandolos a uno de los helicopteros de la policia. Ambos matones salieron expulsados del helicoptero. El Joker estaba en un rincon, adolorido, pero riendose.

Batman le dirigio una ultima mirada.

- A...a...a vece...a veces me mu...muero de la risa! hehehehehehhe.- Dijo riendo el Joker, apenas sin fuerzas.

Batman ignoro al Joker y salio del helicoptero, agarrandose a otro helicoptero policial. Entonces recordo...sus padres...nunca...hubieran querido que matara al causante de sus muertes...ellos hubieran preferido que fuera la justicia quien se encargara de su asesino...

Batman creo al Joker...y tendria que ocuparse de ese asesino.

Batman se dirigio hacia el helicoptero apunto de estrellarse del Joker, y agarro al joker. Ambos lograron salir justo a tiempo. Batman volvio a lanzar un batarang a un helicoptero policial. Batman habia atado una pierna a un batarang que contactaba con el mismo helicoptero.

Todo parecia haber acabado...cuando Batman se fijo en la flor del Joker...Habia lanzado una cuerda al liquido...ERA ACIDO!

C...como ya dije antes...a veces me muero de la risa AHHAHAHAHHAHA!.- Rio el Joker.

Batman intento agarrarle pero era tarde: El Joker estaba cayendo hacia el mar del puerto. Su cuerpo cayo en las olas del mar. Los helicopteros se dieron cuenta y fueron al puerto.

El comisario gordon envio a unas patrullas a buscar su cuerpo.

- Encuentren su cuerpo...ENCONTRAR SU CUERPO!.- Dijo Batman.

Lo unico que llegaron a encontrar fue una caja de risas, que seguramente llevaba el Joker en ese momento...habria muerto el Joker? Habian muchas probabilidades...tenia 3 balas incrustadas en su cuerpo...era imposible que sobreviviera...Pero...ya ha estado muerto una vez...

**Epílogo**

Vicky Vale estaba caminando por la plaza Gotham, esperado que Alfred le recogiera...y asi fue, tras 2 minutos de espera.

- Tardara mucho en llegar alfred?.- Pregunto Vicky.

- Nunca se sabe...- Contesto alfred.

El coche arranco hacia la mansion Wayne.

- Alfred...termina alguna vez?.- Pregunto de nuevo Vicky.

- Me temo que no, Srta. Vale...no en esta vida.- Contesto Alfred.

En una azotea de Gotham, Batman contemplaba la Batseñal...tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.


End file.
